


Away

by Ankhiale



Series: Patchwork [2]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhiale/pseuds/Ankhiale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins are celebrating separate Midwinters, and Thom is pensive. For an old prompt over at Goldenlake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away

Thom stared into his tankard, absently swirling the alcohol around, mood entirely unbefitting the holiday.

Alanna was away in Corus. In Tortall. Away from home - from Thom - for the first Midwinter ever.

And Thom had schemed and plotted and manipulated and even magicked things to fall out exactly as they did. He had no right to feel lonely.

Frivolity and midwinter luck, that was a Tortallan holiday. Thom wondered if Alanna was enjoying it at all. He wondered hard, so he wouldn't have to think about how he knew she'd hate it.

Midwinter luck. _Goddess_. He'd best pray to the gods for forgiveness - he'd get none from his twin.


End file.
